


Renaming

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Resistance AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Light Side AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: The old ones don't fit, not any more.





	

“What’s wrong?”   


“It’s… stupid.”  


“Kylo…”  


“I… damnit. It’s beyond stupid.”  


“Not if it makes you feel this bad, it isn’t.”  


Hux always sounds so calm, now. Kylo doesn’t know how he manages it, but… ever since they got away from that _hellhole_ , Hux has been a different man. 

Kylo worries he’s still half stuck there. He feels the hand grasp his over the covers, and he doesn’t feel worthy of it. 

“They want someone back who I’m not, anymore.”  


“You mean… Ben? The young man?”  


“He was a boy,” Kylo says, and squirms. “He… I’m not that person. If I pretend I am - if I just… ignore everything I did…”  


“If you don’t feel comfortable being that, you don’t need to.”  


“I’m not. I’m… I’m not. I’m not Ren, either. I left that Order.”  


Why is it so hard for him to feel safe, to feel right, at home? Wherever he goes, he’s always… slightly out of touch with the world. 

“Well, you’re not Ben, and you’re not Ren. Both of those names were picked for you.”  


“…yes.”  


“You picked Kylo, didn’t you?”  


“Yeah, but… you started calling me Ky.”  


“Do you like it?”  


He thinks about it, staring up at the ceiling. Kylo - that name has fear behind it. Fear for others. Anger. Violence. Ren is a group he’s left. Ben is a boy who couldn’t cope. Ky… has only ever been for Hux’s lips. It’s… this. Private him, without the terror, or the danger. Still linked to who he’s always been, but something… potentially better.

“Would you be mad if other people called me that?”  


“Absolutely not. If you like being called that, then you should be called that.”  


“Then… yes. For now. I think… until I know who I am, that’s… who I want to try to be.” Pause. “Do you think that’s weird?”  


“You’re asking the man who prefers everyone to use his last name.”  


Ky smiles. “Okay. Then that’s who I am.”

Hux kisses his temple. “I’m sure they’ll all be delighted to meet you.”

It’s going to take some doing for people to remember, but… he hopes they’ll try. Ky. Short. New. Kind.

Yes.


End file.
